One Piece: New Legends
by AngelusDMJB
Summary: 30 years after 2nd Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy is executed a new man comes up to challenge the world and find One Piece. But not everything is as straight foward as it seems, the World Government is planning something big and a new group is lurking in the shadows waiting to strike. New people. New abilities. New challanges. New legends All time disclaimer: I do not own one piece
1. Chapter 1

**Character Sheet**

Hi everyone, this is my first story ever and I would appreciate if you guys reviewed my story and I welcome any and all criticism. I have already characters setup to make a couple of chapters but if you could send me some that would be awesome. I would give you all the credit for the character of course.

Here is what I need-

**World Government:**

**Admirals (I just need 2)**

**Vice-Admirals (unlimited)**

**Any other marine of rank**

**Shichibukai (I need 3)**

**Crew:**

**Chef **

**Shipwright**

**Doctor**

**Sniper**

**Helmsman**

**Archeologist**

**Musician**

**Assassin**

**Chronicler**

**Lookout**

**Cabin boy (or girl)**

**Martial artist**

**Yonkou (just need 3 more)**

**Revolutionaries:**

**Generals (I'm only accepting 4)**

**Organization that I made up **

I made an organization but it still needs members, for this organization I will accept any member I can. For the people who send me characters, if you guys would allow it, I would like to put characters I didn't use in this organization. Like if you gave me a character that is supposed to be a Shichibukai and I didn't use the character as a Shichibukai, I would put it in this organization. Only if you guys give me permission would I do this.

**Information on characters:**

When you give me a character please give me their:

**Name**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Past **

**Goals**

**Abilities/Skills/Weapons**

**Well that's all I need, I hope this story will be good and please remember to review.**


	2. Prologue and The Cube

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Prologue **

**Loguetown 10 years after One Piece is found**

Loguetown is known for tourists who come to see the execution platform (which was remade, or it's basically a fake) of Gol D. Roger and pirates who stop there to gather supplies and other things as they prepare to go on their adventure into the Grand Line and eventually the New World. But right now the town is silent and the normal sunny day is replaced by a big thunder storm and heavy rain. The whole town is crowded waiting to see the Pirate King as he makes his last few steps and up onto the execution platform.

Luffy had changed over the years, his appearance anyways (no way will he ever stop being fun loving Luffy). He wore a red captains coat and under his red long sleeved Cardigan, instead of his shorts he wore black pants and had black boots, but still had his yellow sash around his waist, he is currently handcuffed with seastone. When Luffy got up to the platform he could see the whole town and everybody looking, but the people he focused on were the eleven cloaked figures that were currently standing on a house.

Then the two executioners immediately flanked him followed by Admiral Smoker. When Smoker got up to the top of the execution platform the eleven cloaked figures pulled back their hoods revealing the faces of the pirates: Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei, Boa Hancock, and Kuzan a.k.a Aokiji. They all had sad looks on their faces except Nami, Usopp, Boa, Franky, and Chopper who were crying their eyes out.

"Na Smokey brings back memories doesn't it?" Luffy said to Smoker who currently had his back turned to Luffy and started to speak.

"Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy you are hereby charged with the crimes of…." Smoker started

"Being the Son of the leader of the Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon." That surprised nobody since everybody knew.

"The defeat of CP9, the interference of the Buster call meant for Enies Lobby. As well as the rescue of Demon Child Nico Robin." If Robin wasn't crying yet, she definitely was now.

"Breaking into Impel Down and breaking out numerous infamous criminals including: former Shichibukai Sir Crocodile, former Shichibukai Jinbei, Okama Bentham also known as Mr.2 Bon Kurei , former Baroque Works agents Galdino and Daz Bones, a.k.a Mr.3 and Mr.1, Buggy The Clown, and Revolutionaries Inazuma and Emporio Ivankov." This statement had made Jinbei smirk.

"The interference of the Whitebeard War, being the accomplice of Monkey D. Dragon in killing and the destruction of all Pacifistas including the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma." Luffy frowned a little remembering how Ace was killed but then smiled remembering the first time he teamed up with his father to put Kuma out of his misery, or what was left of his consciousness.

"The biggest crime of all, killing Fleet Admiral Akainu in the battle of Raftel." That had actually made Luffy laugh a little.

"Executioners get ready!" Smoker ordered

"Wait, Monkey D. Luffy where did you hide one piece?" One random dude cried out

"You want my treasure?" Luffy smiled his famous smile

"Oh shit!" Smoker knew what was coming and tried to stop Luffy tried to stop from talking, but then frowned when he found out he couldn't move. _"Only one man can do this,Damn you Doflamingo!" he thought_

"If you want my treasure you can have it, I left it all in that one place. **NOW GO AND FIND IT!" **

"NAMI!" Luffy called as he threw his famous straw hat to her

"For his 17th birthday!" he yelled to her.

She nodded as she caught it. As soon as Smoker could move he made the order, then the executioners nodded as they pierced his heart with their blades.

"Alright let's move in." Zoro said as he started to unsheathe his sword, but was stopped by Nami.

"No Zoro this is all me." Nami said with anger in her eyes and readying her perfect Clima-tact.

"Yes Pirate Queen." Zoro smirked

"**SUPER CELL TEMPO!" **Nami yelled with anger as a twister started coming down from the sky and heading directly for Smoker, who was preparing for battle.

"Nami's got Smoker, the rest of us are going to get Luffy's body!" Zoro ordered

"Hai!" the rest of the group yelled.

**Secret Laboratory in Mariejois**

A man with no hair but a really curly green mustache, with a white lab coat buttoned up with black pants and black shoes, was currently working on something that was in cubic form.

"Just one last little thing." He said as he carefully poured a black sludge like substance onto the cubic object.

As soon as he did it reacted and went from gray color to a glowing yellow color.

"Yes!" He cheered

"I did what my teacher Vegapunk failed to do, Momo!" He called. A woman with red hair tied into two ponytails then came in wearing a maids outfit.

"Yes Professor Jonen?" She asked

"Load the ship we are going to Karei Island!" He ordered

"Yes Professor." She responded

"Now all I have left is to test it out." Jonen stated as he started to laugh insanely

"Freak." Momo mumbled as she walked out

2 Weeks later Karei Island

It was a beautiful day, birds chirping, kids playing, people working hard with smiles on their faces. Even the town drunk was being good and not peeing on random walls. It was a great day…for the next 5 seconds.

**!**

A massive, bright explosion had engulfed the whole island. Just then Professor Jonen had stepped onto the island with a wicked smile satisfied with the results of his new invention. He then spotted the cube still glowing in the middle of the town on the island. He picked it up and noticed that while there were no bodies of adults but there were bodies of kids. He smiled then went next to one of the bodies and pointed the cube towards it.

It started to react and go wild glowing brightly.

"_It is a success."_ Jonen thought with glee and started to laugh maniacally

"Oi freak did it work!" Momo yelled

"Don't call me freak! I'm just not normal! Oh yeah and it did work!" Jonen yelled back

"Momo get the soldiers, we have to bring all the children with us because I have to do some more testing!" He ordered

"_Soon, soon the world will tremble in fear of the World Government!"_ Jonen thought as he then started to laugh more maniacally

"Hm I was wrong you're not a freak, you're a Psycho." Momo mumbled.

**Well there is the Prologue **

**Narrator mode ACTIVATE: What was that cube, what happened to the kids, why is Professor Jonen acting like a total Pedophile find out next time on **

**One Piece: New Legends**

**Oh and please Review and send me more characters as I currently now have 3 more.**


	3. Angelus D Mikael and Snow Banphrionsa

**Chapter 1: Angelus D. Mikael and Snow Baphrionsa**

**Ogawa Island 30 years after Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy execution**

Ogawa Island, a big island big enough to hold South Blues largest mountain: . A large mountain that goes up 19,352 ft. and stretches about 4 miles long, with trees surrounding it and the town of Stonerem is located on the west side of the island. Stonerem is consisted of mostly three room houses of a variety of colors (not including the kitchens, bathrooms and living room of course) that do not have stairs, a school near the center of town with room for only one class, and the mayor's house which is located in the back of town, and it has 5 bedrooms and a set of stairs. Of course there is a bar, it's right in the middle of town. When people are not working to pay for rent and food, they usually go here. Especially the fisherman as Ogawa Island's main export is their fish so they work extra hard. No one knows why but many people all over the world find that fish taste better when it is from Ogawa Island.

Today was a special day for one boy though, or should I say man since it is his 18th birthday. He has short spiky black hair that goes in all directions, black eyes, and has a scar under his left eye in the shape of a tear. He is 5'10 with a dark tan and is dressed in a red long sleeve jacket that was unzipped (revealing his muscled torso with six pack); black shorts and has black bandages wrapped around from his forearm to his hand covering his knuckles. And that boy was currently sliding down the Mountain with nothing on his feet but sandals.

"**WOOHOO!"** he cheered as he kept dodging stray boulders and stray trees, eventually he hits the bottom but has a slight problem with the brakes… there are none

"_Shit, I can't stop!"_ he thought while flailing and crying comically, eventually he started crashing trees and random animals like bears, eventually he started going through town and started to crash through houses.

"**Shit Mikael again?" **a women yelled coming out of the bar and carrying a frying pan

"I'm sorry just stop me, please Jen!" Mikael pleaded (Jen is 24 years lightly old, lightly tanned skin, green eyes, 5'6 long brown hair tied in a ponytail and wears a blue bandanna, green shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbow, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Also is wearing a white apron)

"Fine." Jen sighed. She then positioned herself right in front of where Mikael was headed, holding her frying pan like a baseball bat

"Wait no, no, never mind I can go on forever, just don't do **THAT!"** Mikael started to panic even more as he was nearing Jen and about to face one of her famous deadly techniques

"Ancient Woman technique No.56…." she waited until he was closer then, with a twinkle in her eyes, smashed her frying pan into Mikaels head sending him flying into the sea

"**Frying Pan Smash!"** she yelled. (A/N: this attack is a super deadly technique meant for men who have been cheating on their wife, girlfriend, or lover)

**15 minutes later**

"I know I was out of control and all but did you have to hit me that hard?" Mikael whined nursing the big bruise on his face

"Quit whining like a little baby, you said you wanted to be the Pirate King so you're probably gonna get hit by more hurtful things" Jen stated as she put him in a headlock and started to give him a noogie

"Alright uncle, uncle!" he cried and then she let go

"Anyways what was with you not stopping and crashing through stuff? I thought you had control over your powers?" Jen asked and gave him an ice pack

"I do, just thought I would give this town a goodbye gift and nothings a better gift than a Mikael special." Mikael explained

"You mean destroying people's property while they have to pay for the damages and you do nothing to help at all?" Jen sweat dropped

"Exactly!" Mikael answered which earned him a punch on the head

"Idiot! And what do you mean by leaving I thought you weren't heading out till you were 20 years old?" Jen asked

"That was the plan but I decided to leave early, if I want a super strong crew I gotta start as soon as I can. Oh yeah and where's my birthday present?" Mikael yelled

Jen went to the bars kitchen and came out with a chocolate cupcake that hade white frosting, 18 sprinkles of different colors, and one candle in the middle.

"Happy Birthday Mikael, now make a wish." Jen said

"…." Mikael made a wish then split his cupcake in half and giving one half to Jen. At first she refused since it was his birthday but he just insisted and then begged her to take it. Not wanting him to get sad on his last day on the island she took the cupcake. She then sat across from him and started to eat with him. After both pieces were gone, Jen got up with the top half of her head being covered by a shadow. She started walking towards Mikael who was flinching and getting ready to feel pain. It never came as instead of Jen hitting Mikael, she hugged him. He then started to hear her cry which he had never seen her do, hell she hasn't hugged him since he was 7 years old when he was crying because he almost got killed by a bear.

"I'm really gonna miss you Mikael." Jen sobbed

"I'm really going to miss you to Jen." Mikael said as he started to hug Jen just as hard as she was

They eventually separated and then their moment was ruined when….

"**WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT!" **a man yelled as he barged through the bar entrance

He then spotted Mikael watched as the man made his way towards him.

"Mayor Ino what brings you here?" Mikael asked innocently (Mayor Ino: age 49, 5'4, very fat and jiggly as jello, and has a pig shaped nose

"You know what, this is the last straw I hereby banish you from Stonerem, FOREVER!" Mayor Ino yelled with a mean smile as the rest of the bar cheered and so did some of the people who came to watch the mayor take care of business

"Okay." Mikael shrugged as the rest of the people except for Jen fell anime style

"Eh that's it no arguments or trying to fight back, nothing at all?" Mayor Ino asked with shock and disbelief

"Yep I'm leaving and I won't come back, not for a long time anyways." Mikael stated as he then walked out the bar

Mikael found the nearest dingy and jumped in.

"Oi that's mine you can't just take it!" A fisherman yelled

"Yes I can because I'm a pirate now!" Mikael yelled back as he stole the small vessel anyways

With an unknown burst of wind helping him he sped off but once at a good distance he stopped stood up and yelled

"**Jen thanks for being my friend for all these years and this isn't goodbye forever, I promise to make you proud!" **that made Jen cry even more

Mikael then looked up toward the mountain and yelled even louder

"**Old man thank you for taking care of me and training me, I promise not to disgrace you and prove that all you taught me wasn't for nothing" **at approximately 15,000 ft at the mountain stood an old man of unknown age who was bald, had scars on his head, long white beard, was 6'10, had muscled arm, wore monk like clothing showing his muscled chest with more scars. What was really amazing was with all the scars there was not a scar on his back. When the old man heard Mikael he smiled

"Be successful, and show your strength to the world my student Angelus D. Mikael." The old man said

**Unknown location in South Blue 1 week later**

"**I'M HUNGRY" **Mikael yelled as his stomach growled

"Shut up!" Mikael yelled as he punched his gut which just made his stomach growled louder in response

"Huuuuh, I shouldn't have forgotten my pack full of food." He sighed

Too depressed about his mistake he didn't notice a shadow lurking in the water coming to him fast and surrounding him. He noticed when something started to rise up blocking the sun and casting a big shadow that covered, which caused him to look up. What he was supposed to see was Lord of the Coast, a type of Sea King, but instead he saw

"FOOD!" Mikael cheered

The small Sea King started to dive down to swallow Mikael in one gulp. But that didn't happen as the Sea King was punched in the chin hard which made fall back into the water.

"Yosh! You want a fight I'll give you one!" Mikael yelled cracking his knuckles

Like the Sea King had understood the challenge he had a stare down with Mikael. Then it attacked snapping its jaw but Mikael wasn't scared as he jumped meeting the beast halfway elbowed the top of the Sea Kings mouth while he kneed the bottom, then roundhouse kicked it sending it back a few feet. Mikael back flipped and landed on the boat waiting for the beast to attack again. Which it did but again Mikael was ready this time jumping on top of the Sea Kings mouth and started punching its head rapidly, hurting its eyes as they got swollen quick.

"_Time to end this!" _Mikael thought as air started to gather around his feet and he jumped higher than before and stopped

"Sonic Hammer!" Mikael then dived down with the wind increasing his spin gathering around acting like armor with Mikael coming in head first

**BAM!**

As soon as it hit the Sea King, not only did it break its skull and turn its brain to mush but it affected the whole Sea Kings body sending a shockwave breaking all its other bones. The Sea King dropped dead with Mikael thanking any god in the sky that had blessed him with this racket of meat.

**Hari Island**

Hari Island is a beautiful island filled a lot of trees and wild life. In the center of the island there lies Hari Kingdom, A small castle surrounded by a moat while the rest was just merchants and little houses**. **It is very medieval looking.

At the top of the castles tower was a girl whose hair was so blue it made the ocean look red, her eyes were a brighter shade of blue and had a crystal like shine to them, she stood 5'7 skin as white as snow, slender figure with curves any girl would kill for. Currently she is dressed in light blue dress, with white gloves that reach her forearm and blue heels. The most noticeable accessory would be her Tiara which is crystal like in appearance and right in the middle is a dark, shiny, alluring, gem. Currently this girl was outside her room looking beyond the island for her heart just craved adventure.

"Princess Baphrionsa." Someone called

"Yes, what is Gerard?" Princess Baphrionsa (age 19)

"Your father has requested that you go to his chamber at once." The man named Gerard replied (Gerard Age 38 6'0 Pale skin, white hair that is jelled back, scrawny, currently wearing robes that are colored blue and white)

"Yes I'll be there at once thank you Gerard." Baphrionsa thanked as she returned looking at the sea

"My pleasure Milady." Gerard replied as he exited the princess's room

"_I wish something exciting would happen." _She sighed

Unknown to her will her wish come true

**Hari Island West side**

"Aw man I'm finally landed somewhere, now all I have to do is stock up on my supplies and who knows I could find some new crew members along the way." Mikael said happily even if he was talking to himself like a weirdo

He started walking through the woods and was taking his time enjoying seeing the things around him. Yes Ogawa Island has plenty of forest, but this forest had creatures he had never seen before. Heh a squirrel with horns on its head and tail just passed by him. Mikael is really enjoying himself right now, but little did he know he was being watched.

In the shadows lurked three mysterious people who were watching Mikael as he walked through the forests.

"Do you think that's the assassin that was hired to kill the princess?" asked one shadow, the voice sounded like the person was in their teenage years

"No I met the assassin, this is definitely not him" said another shadow whose voice sounded feminine

"Kill him; we do not need a chance of interference on this mission: said the last shadow whose voice sounded deep

"Awesome let's have some fun!" the youngest voice cheered

Mikael had climbed a tree to see how far he was from town and he saw he was just about a mile away. When he climbed down he felt something was off, he looked around and saw nothing.

"_Must be getting paranoid"___he thought as soon as he turned around something shot off towards him going for the head, but before it could hit its target, Mikael whipped around and caught what was coming for him. He looks at his hand and saw what it was an arrow.

"You can stop hiding now I know you're there." Mikael stated

Then 3 people came out. They all had white boots blue tights and had a metal vest over a white shirt. They also had blue cloaks on, the youngest one had brown spiky hair with green eyes and carried a Bow and had arrows concealed every where he can touch on his body. The woman had long black hair that flowed with the wind, she carried a battle axe, and the final man had concealed his face but carries a massive shield.

They surrounded him in a triangle formation weapons ready. But then Mikael started to laugh.

"You guys want to kill me, well then you guys all better come at me at once cause otherwise you will find your body beyond repair" Mikael taunted and they fell for it

They all charged at the same time while Mikael crosses his arms to defend himself, but once they got close enough he jolted his arms down and a dome of spiraling wind surrounded Mikael as it cut the three hunters. While they were sent flying back Mikael activated:

"Sonic Stream!" before they had time to recover from the attack from before Mikael charges at all three hunters with the wind giving him more speed delivering a barrage of punches, kicks, knees, elbows, and even throws in a couple of head butts in. When he finishes his barrage of melee attacks he jumps in the air and gathers air into the palm of his hands before pushing down with the air making it feel like gravity pushing it down.

"Sonic Force." Mikael calls this attack

Looking at his handiwork which is three unconscious people with some broken bones, he takes some rope from one of the hunters and ties them up before walking again towards town.

While the three hunters just smiled and broke out of the ropes and smiled.

"We tested his abilities and strength, he will be a threat to us and the plan but we will just pay our worker extra for an extra target." said the oldest and the biggest of the trio

**Banphrionsa's chamber**

The princess had just changed into normal civilian clothes and had gotten a case from under her bed. In that case was a sword, a sword meant for the Guards of the palace (looks like the standard sword of One Piece but the guard is silver and the handled is wrapped in purple). Right now the princess is on a mission, a mission of search and destroy as she remembered what her father had told her

**Flashback**

_The princess had just entered her father's chamber; she noticed her father was concealed in the shadows like he always is._

"_You needed to speak to me father?" the princess asked_

"_My beautiful daughter Snow it is with terrible regret that I tell you that there is an assassin coming to kill you." The king said_

"_What, h-how do you know this?" the Snow asked_

"_I had anonyms tip from one of the servants, and for your safety and Protection I'm going to put you on house arrest." Stated the King_

"_What no, my only joy in life is to actually travel the forest, you can't take that away from me!" she yelled _

"_Your life is more important than your happiness now go back to your chamber and I suggest packing up because I'm going to move you somewhere every night!" the King yelled back with authority _

**Flashback end**

The princess now known as Snow has decided to put an end to this madness. See Snow had a secret, her secret she is the best swordsman on this whole island and she is not going to hide just because she is supposed to be some pretty face that is the daughter of royalty. No she will fight and she will win. After putting civilian clothes on consisting of a brown Hat to hide her hair, black sweater, brown pants, and black boots, and finally a white mask that only has eye holes and is just blank she decides it's time to leave.

She opens the door a little to see a guard, using the hilt of her sword to knock out the guard she sprints to the nearest door. She quickly opens it and seeing no guards, sprints towards the main stairwell. Sliding down the rails of the stairs she gets to the end. Knowing guard in the front she sneaks out through a side window and lands on a patch of grass. She sees the moat but just jumps over it even if it's more than 10 yards wide.

After getting through the castle she finds herself in the woods.

"_Good now let's see this 'assassin'"_ Snow thought as she started to run through the woods.

**Hari Island Woods**

"Even though I hardly moved that much during that fight with those hunters it still made me loose tack of where I was going." Mikael sighed as he kept trying to look for the town

Suddenly someone dived down from a tree aiming to impale Mikael, but he just ducked making his enemy miss. The first thing he noticed about his attacker was how beautiful (A/N: I know he is about to fight but the eyes are key factors to Snows appearance) those eyes were and the blank mask. Oh and yeah the sword.

"Who are you?" Mikael asked

"I'm asking the questions here! Now, tell me who you are!" Snow demanded

"I'm Angelus D. Mikael and I'm just trying to get supplies from town and then I'll leave" Mikael answered

Snows eyes narrowed

"Are you a pirate?" Snow asked

"Well actually yes I am. Why?" Mikael then asked

"I'm asking the questions I said! So if you're a pirate where's your crew?" Snow asked with more suspicion

"I don't have one yet, I'm just starting out." Mikael answered

"Hey if were done ca-HOLY SHIT!" Mikael yelled when he suddenly had to dodge Snows sword so to not get decapitated, he then found the sword at his neck

"A random rookie pirate just so happens to be here, just when at the same time there is an assassin trying to kill the princess, I'm not buying it." Snow growled

"What do I have to do to prove it's the truth?" Mikael asked

"HHHHHHmmmmm, okay if you beat me in a fight I'll believe you." Snow said as she got into a swords man stance

"Alright, seems fair." Mikael said as he cracked his knuckles

They stared each other down before Snow rushed in and started to slash. Mikael knew these weren't random slashes and if he screwed up one dodging he'd be toast. With nothing to do but be on defense as he kept dodging he swept kicked her legs and before she fell...

"Burst Palm!" Mikael yelled as he palmed Snow's stomach while it had concentrated air bubble around it which popped on impact sending Snow back a few feet

He was about to follow up with a punch but saw her (A/N: he knows he's a girl now because he heard her voice) get up and did something that shocked him. She sliced her blade vertically, horizontal, and twice diagonal in x form making….

"Snow Flake Slash!" Snow yelled and the snow flake shaped compressed charged at Mikael fast, but he was faster and he dodged, looking at the tree behind him he's glad he did because now that tree was in chunks

"AWSOME!" Mikael said staring at snow with stars in his eyes

But the she slashed him across the chest.

"Come on, don't let your guard down." She teased

"_Damn she is fast, alright that is it she is joining my crew."_ Mikael thought now determined to beat her

Standing straight he brought his hands close together then clapped

"Sonic Clap!" Mikael yelled as a big gust of wind blew as a result of the clap

The wind was so strong Snow had to stab her sword to the ground not to be blown away. Even though the gust didn't last longer than 30 seconds it provided a quick distraction that let Mikael get in front of her

"Strong Combo!" Mikael punched Snow so hard it ended up cracking her mask, then he swept kicked her , leaving her open for another burst palm which connected sending her crashing threw a tree.

"Heh, looks like I win." Mikael smiled at his victory, but then got slashed again on the stomach

"What did I tell you about not letting your guard down?" Snow smirked then elbowed the back of Mikaels head making him kneel, while she keeps the sword toward his neck

"Y'know you need to follow your own advice." Mikael smirked

"Wha-" "SONIC WAVE!" then a wave of wind surrounded Mikael and pushed and cut Snow

"Like I said I win." Mikael smiled at his victory (again)

"Yeah, you did so go ahead do your worst." Snow said accepting the fact she would die today

Mikael just slowly walked toward her, his hair covering his face with a shadow. He finally reached Snow, who was ready for pain and death

"_Déjà vu." _Mikael thought

Then Mikael put his hand out and asked her something she wouldn't expect

"Join My Crew." Mikael smiled while she has a surprising look on her face

**Will Snow join the crew? What is the goal of the three hunters? Who is this Assassin? Where did Snow learn to sword fight so awesomely? How the hell did Mikael get those wind powers without eating a devil fruit? Why am I asking you all these questions you don't know the answer to, but I do?**

**One piece New Legends**

**Please review as I accept all criticism. Also send me some characters because I plan on trying to use all the ones I do get**

**Also special thanks to: Toughcookie27**

**Sadaharu Chomper**

**PandamoniumPress**

**Rukaio101 **

**For sending me characters who I Plan on showing once I get the first 2 crewmates to join**


End file.
